gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan of Russia
}} } ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan Romanox was born on the 9th of June, 1672 in Moscow. As a little boy, he dreamed of sailing the seas and fighting in battles, At the age of 9 he would have at least 500 children to participate in war games. Normally around 4-8 children would be dead by the end of the war games. When he was 21 a large revolution took place, the Royal family was divided and his sister seized control of Russia and became the Ruler of Russia. During this time, Benjamin Macmorgan left Russia and headed to England. ---- England, Oh England At his arrival in England, He took sailing school and joined the East India Trading Company. He was automatically a Admiral due to the fact that he was a Prince of Russia. During his time in the EITC he raised through the ranks and made many enemies. He eventually became the Lord Marshal of the EITC and quickly reformed the EITC not as a company but transformed it into a Corporate Super Power. He was voted out of the EITC on June 1, 1686. After he was discharged he left the Caribbean and moved back to Russia with a group of former loyal EITC Soldiers. On his secret arrival to Moscow he seized control of Russia and had his sister locked in a nunnery and tortured. ----''' A New Russia from the blood of the workers''' After he seized control of Russia, He quickly had all of his opposition killed. He had 4,000 people killed in one night. Thousands of people began to protest, But they were quickly killed. He fired all the members of the government and completely rebuilt the government system establishing a more European themed monarchy. The Tsar quickly made alliances with France, Prussia, England, and many other European Super powers. On November 3, Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan hired some of the top fashion designers from France to design royal outfits for his royals and government officials. Tsar Macmorgan noticed in Europe everyone didn't have beards, and all the Royals dressed in nice lavish patterns, So he had all the beards in his court trimmed. He saw how Europeans ate, and drank the nicest wines. So the Tsar commissioned some of the best cooks to replace the royal cooks. He showed the Aristocrats of Russia how to live properly. ---- The Art of Power ' Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan wanted a new title, He thought the word " tsar " Was too Russian. So he proclaimed himself Emperor and Autocrat of all of Russia. The Emperor, wanted Russia to be part of Europe. Currently, Russia was far too isolated from the world. He wanted blood. He wanted power. He wanted the Baltic sea. The Emperor had his army of 90,000 soldiers march towards Sweden. His army of 90,000 was defeated by a small Swedish Army of only 25,000. The Emperor cried and sobbed for days thinking about the army. He commissioned nearly 3 million soldiers, He had them all trained and uniforms made prestigious. He then ordered his troops to invade Sweden, The invasion was a absolute success and parts of the Baltic Sea became his. Because of this, Many trade routes were established, The Emperor made a trade deal with England that Russian and English companies may do business with each other, He then quickly did this with all the other European countries. After 2 years, Russia made nearly 500 million rubble through the Baltic Sea. Emperor Benjamin Macmorgan used the 500 million rubble to build universities, museums, art schools, theaters, and of course St. Petersburg. ---- '''St Petersburg ' Almost 5 million serfs were drafted for the construction of St. Petersburg. Many died from the cold and harsh treatment. But after the bloodshed, St. Petersburg was built. It had Palaces at every corner, Mansions, estates and GOLD. The Winter Palace was built in St. Petersburg and was made the official residence of the royal family of Russia.Thousands of wealthy Russians and Europeans flocked to St. Petersburg, It soon became the centre of fashion, culture, and wealth. It was soon made the official capitol of Russia _________________________________________________________________________________ The Great War of Europe In 1734, Sweden invaded parts of northern Africa. The land was owned and ruled by England at the time, England,France,Denmark,Persia,Ottoman Empire, and Italy went into chaos as they invaded Sweden. Tsar Macmorgan heard of this incident and sent thousands of Russian troops to invade parts of Sweden. By the time the troops arrived, a peace treaty had already been made. The Russian troops had to retreat and Russia lost the war, Afterwords the European Confederations were founded. '''Russia Today Currently, At 1754 Russia is the most powerful country. The Tsar is respected as the most powerful person on earth. Russia streches at 3 billion acres. All the way from St. Petersburg to Alaska. Many of the richest traders and merchants are from Russia and made their fortunes in Russia. England and the other European powers are known as " Russia's Brothers and Sisters" Russia supports its brothers and sisters, But burns its enemies. My signature: 14:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Non-Pirates Category:Russian Category:Paradox Member